1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications, and more particularly, to a visual voice and text mail method and application capable of supporting both synchronous and asynchronous voice communication between communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In spite of being a mature technology, telephony has changed little over the years. Similar to the initial telephone system developed over a hundred years ago, a telephone call today still requires a circuit connection between the parties before voice can be transmitted. If a circuit connection is not established, for whatever reason, no communication can take place.
A known advancement in telephony is voice mail. If a call is made and the recipient does not answer the phone, then the call is “rolled-over” into a separate voice mail system, typically maintained on a voice mail server or an answering machine connected to the phone of the recipient. The telephone and voice mail systems, however, are not integrated. Rather, the voice mail services are “tacked-on” to the underlying phone system. The fact that the two systems are separate and distinct, and not integrated, creates a number of inconveniences and inefficiencies.
Consider a real-world situation where two parties wish to have a brief conversation. If party A makes a call while party B is busy, then after the phone rings numerous times, party A is eventually rolled over into the voice mail of party B. Only after listening to and navigating through the voice mail system, can party A leave a message. To retrieve the message, party B is required to call into the voice mail system, possibly listen to other messages first in the queue, before listening to the message left by party A. In reply, party B may call party A. If party A is busy, the above process is repeated. This sequence may occur multiple times as the two parties attempt to reach each other. Eventually one of the parties will place a call and a live circuit will be established. Only at this point is it possible for the two parties to engage in a live conversation. The difficulty and time wasted for the two parties to communicate through voice mail, as highlighted in this real-world example, is attributable to the fact that the telephone system and voice mail are two different systems that do not interoperate very well together.
With the advent of the Internet, telephony based on Voice over Internet Protocol or VoIP has become popular. Despite a number of years of development, VoIP services today are little different than traditional telephony. Add on services like voicemail, email notifications and phonebook auto-dialing, are all common with VoIP. The fundamental communication service of VoIP, however, remains the same. A party is still required to place a call and wait for a connection to be made. If the recipient does not answer, the call is rolled over into voice mail, just like conventional telephony. VoIP has therefore not changed the fundamental way people communicate.
Visual voice mail is a recent advancement in telephony. With visual voice mail, a list of received messages is visually presented on a display of a communication device of a recipient, such as a mobile phone. The recipient may select any of the messages in the list to either listen to or delete, typically by simply touching the display adjacent where the message appears. When a message is selected for review, the media of the message is immediately rendered, without the user having to either (i) dial-in to the voice mail system or (ii) listen to previously received messages in the queue. In various implementations of visual voice mail, the message selected for review either resides at and is locally stored on the communication device itself, or is retrieved from the mail server and then rendered. When a message is selected for deletion, the selected message is removed from the list appearing on the display and also possibly removed from storage, either on the communication device itself, the network, or both.
One current example of a product including visual voice mail is the iPhone by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. With visual voice mail on the iPhone, incoming messages are first received and stored on the voice mail server of a recipient. Once the message is received in full, the message is downloaded to the iPhone of the recipient and the recipient is notified. At this point, the recipient may review the message, or wait to review the message at an arbitrary later time. With visual voice mail on the iPhone, however, incoming voice messages can never be rendered “live” in a real-time rendering mode because the message must be received in full before it can be rendered.
YouMail is yet another example of an improvement over conventional email systems. YouMail provides a number of features, including visual voice mail, voice-to-text transcriptions of voicemails, a single inbox for both voice mails and emails, sharing or forwarding of voicemails via either email or instant messaging, and personalized greetings for different callers. Like visual voice mail on the iPhone, voice messages with YouMail can never be reviewed “live” by the recipient. Rather the voice messages must be received in full before the recipient can access the message from his/her inbox and render the message asynchronously.
“Google Voice” offers additional improvements to conventional email systems. With Google Voice, one telephone number may be used to ring multiple communication devices, such as the desktop office phone, mobile phone, and home phone of a user. In addition, Google Voice offers a single or unified voicemail box for receiving all messages in one location, as opposed to separate voicemail boxes for each communication device. Google Voice also offers a number of other features, such as accessing voice mails online over the Internet, automatic transcriptions of voice mail messages into text messages, the ability to create personalized greetings based on who is calling, etc. In addition, Google Voice also provides a recipient with the options to either (i) listen to incoming messages “live” as the media of the message is received (ii) or join the in a live conversation with the person leaving the message. With both options, the recipient can either listen live or enter a live conversation only at the current most point of the incoming message.
With Google Voice, however, the rendering options for reviewing incoming messages are limited. There is no ability to; (i) asynchronously review the previous portions of a message, behind the current most point, while the message is being left; (ii) seamlessly transition the review of an incoming message from an asynchronous time-shifted mode to a synchronous real-time mode after the asynchronous rendering of the media of the message has caught up to the “live” point of the incoming message; or (iii) reply to an incoming voice message with a text message, or vice versa, using a single unified communication application.
Another drawback to each of the voice mail systems mentioned above is that a circuit connection always must be established before the recipient of a message can reply with either a live voice conversation or another voice message. For example if a person would like to respond to a voice mail by speaking to the sender of the message, they are still required to dial the telephone number of the sender of the message. Alternatively, some visual voice mail systems have a “compose” feature, allowing the recipient to generate a reply message. Once the message is created, it may be transmitted. With either case, a circuit connection must be established, before the live conversation can take place or the composed message sent. With the live conversation reply alternative, the call is “rolled-over” into the voice mail system of the called party if a circuit connection cannot be established, and a voice mail message may be left once a circuit connection is established with the voice mail system. With the message option, a circuit connection has to be established with the voice mail system of the original sender before the message may be left.